


Tears for Kirito

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Post Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, maybe? - Freeform, sao references, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: Satori watches SAO whenever volleyball makes him cry. It's easier to blame anime that his own emotions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so rey hates me and they said it was "a gooD FIC" but also that sao is worse than caillou and chill so what is the truth, barbara? 
> 
> anyway, this ship caught me out of nowhere so have some s3 feels before s3 even comes out

Whenever Satori cries after a game, he watches  _ Sword Art Online _ . He blames SAO and its shittiness for his tears, says it’s so terrible that he can’t help but cry. Ushijima asked him about it once -  _ why do you watch it if it is terrible? -  _ and Satori didn’t reply, just shrugged his shoulders and flashed a grin at the ace. Semi had been there as well, and he had frowned, understood, even though he didn’t comment.

 

Satori still isn’t sure how he should have answered. He’s not quite sure how this happened, or why and when, but somewhere along the line after a lost national tournament, he crawled into bed, watched SAO for the second time, and cried. 

 

And now here he is, sliding the first disc of his box set into his laptop DVD drive, sniffling and blinking back tears. He hasn’t even bothered to change out of volleyball uniform, and as his sweat dries, it sticks to his back. It’s itchy and uncomfortable, but moving at this point seems like an impossible task.

 

…

 

He’s two episodes in, two thousand people are dead, and his computer screen is greasy from how much popcorn he’s thrown at it. He’s having a hard time voicing his complaints, though - his bottom lip quivers too much.

 

His uniform came off at some point in favor of sweatpants and an almost clean t-shirt that he’s almost certain belongs to Ushijima - it’s too big at the shoulders. 

 

His phone vibrates - he has to shift and feel around and toss blankets off his bed in order to find it. He almost laughs when he sees who it is. It’s Ushijima -  _ Wakkun,  _ his contact reads - and Satori isn’t surprised in the least. He tried to teach Ushijima how to text once, back in their first year of high school, but Ushijima had never liked it.  _ “I can never tell what you mean,”  _ he had reasoned.  _ “It’s - easier like this.” _

 

“Where are you?” he asks as soon as Satori answers. “Eita is here. He says that you are  - “ shouting in the background, Ushijima says something Satori can’t make out, “ - he says you need to stop moping and watching shitty anime. He says to tell you that your headphones are not plugged in.”

 

Satori cracks a smile. He’s not surprised Semi would convince Ushijima to say that. 

 

“I’m not moping and - “

 

There’s commotion from Ushijima’s end, and before Satori can ask what it is, Semi is speaking.

 

“Stop lying, Tendou. You always do this.” His voice is angry, but they’ve gone through this enough times in the three years they’ve all known each other for Satori to know it’s all a set; Semi’s concerned, and in his own, slightly obtuse way, Ushijima is as well. 

 

“You did your best. We all did.”

 

“I know, but I - “

 

“Watching  _ Sword Art Online  _ isn’t going to make you feel any better, Satori.”

 

Satori sucks in a breath. Semi rarely calls him by his given name - he only ever does it when he’s worried, or Satori is getting too rowdy during a game and the refs are glaring at him. 

 

“Just, come over to Ushijima’s dorm, okay? We’re worried about you, Tendou.”

 

“Okay, Semisemi.” 

 

He hangs up before Semi can complain about the nickname.

 

…

 

He walks down the hallway slowly, using a blanket as a cape. He can already tell his socks will be filthy by the time he makes it to the other end of the hall, but he can’t be bothered pull on shoes, or do anything besides pull a blanket over himself.

 

As soon as Satori begins to knock, Semi opens the door. The setter doesn’t say anything - just pulls him into the room, blanket and all. Satori falls into Ushijima’s lap, and the middle blocker barely has any time to react before Semi is slamming the door shut with his heel and kissing him hard. 

 

Semi taste like Red Vines and Satori hates it. It's something they’ve always bickered over: whether Red Vines or Twizzlers are better. Wakatoshi isn’t any help either way - he says that they’re bad for his teeth and all taste the same, no matter the brand. Semi and Tendou always ignore him and continue to fight.

 

But now, Satori doesn’t really care, as Semi’s tongue brushes against his, warm and wet and almost gross. The setter presses against him until his back is to Ushijima’s hard chest. It’s not the most comfortable, but Ushijima’s hands are wrapped around his waist, holding him close.

 

“Do you think kissing will cheer me up?” Satori whispers between kisses, slow and deliberate. 

 

“No,” Semi kisses back, “but it’ll take your mind off of it.”

 

Satori’s laugh turns into a gasp when Ushijima’s hand dips lower, brushing against the top of his boxers. Ushijima’s hands are always warm, burning hot, rough on the tips from constant spiking practice. 

 

“Is it working?” Ushijima asks, in his normal speaking voice, not quiet, not seductive.

 

Semi and Satori both burst out laughing, smacking their foreheads against each other. That makes them laugh harder, and Ushijima smiles. Satori turns around and kisses Ushijima once, twice, three times, before sliding off of his lap.

 

“Is it working?” he asks again, serious.

  
“Yeah,” the middle blocker smiles. “Yeah, it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mother-iwa-chan, so send me requests?? i have a few I still need to fill but I'm a slow writer. writing schedule [here](http://https://mother-iwa-chan.tumblr.com/post/150893181178/writing-plan/)  
> comments/kudos/conversations about shiratorizawa always welcomed and cherished


End file.
